The Romance Recalibration
"The Romance Recalibration" is the thirteenth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in on Thursday, January 19, 2017. Summary Penny thinks that Leonard takes her for granted so she takes Amy on her spa weekend instead of Leonard. Extended Plot Penny comes home from work to find Leonard has prepared her a romantic dinner of flowers, wine, and pizza bagels. He starts to express his feelings for her through NSYNC lyrics followed by Leonard sitting on the couch in his underwear playing video games while Penny looks on. Penny was daydreaming. Amy, Bernadette, and Penny still have girls night in Apartment 4B with Amy now hosting it. Penny is upset because she thinks that Leonard has stopped trying on their marriage. They also discuss how their significant others never wear their pants at home. Leonard and Sheldon are playing chess in apartment 4A. Sheldon asks what Penny had eaten and drank while Leonard did not which annoys Penny. At first Penny doesn't want to talk about what is wrong, until Leonard insists and both feel that they are the only ones who are putting any effort in their relationship. Penny then announces that she is taking Amy on her spa weekend instead of Leonard. Now Amy and Penny all packed up and ready to go. Leonard and Penny are ignoring each other while Sheldon and Amy start with a small good-bye kiss which escalates into a make-out session. As Amy and Sheldon keep topping each other on how much they will miss each other, Penny ends up dragging Amy away. Later Sheldon and Leonard drive off to fix things with Penny. Penny and Amy at the resort. Penny is naked and getting a massage, while Amy is still wearing clothing. Leonard and Sheldon show up. Penny yells at him that she needs her space, while Sheldon only has to say hi and Amy gets all flirty. Sheldon remarks that he needs to do it without being overbearing or obvious. Sheldon and Amy leave so Leonard and Penny can talk, but not before they hit the minibar so Sheldon can feel like Godzilla. Later in a restaurant, Sheldon wonders if they are going to get divorced, but Leonard and Penny insist that they just had to work out some issues. The subject of a Leonard and Penny Relationship Agreement is brought up that Sheldon is happy to prepare one for them. Finally, they are going over the agreement and seem happy about it while Amy is reminiscing about Sheldon and Amy's first agreement. Sheldon complains that she was forgetting the no sentimentality clause. At the Wolowitzes', Hally is getting woken up by the squeaky floor in the nursery. Raj and Howard map out a path to her crib develop a " " style pathway to the baby's crib. Credits * Guest starring: ** None. * Teleplay: To be entered. * Story: To be entered. Notes *'Title Reference:' Leonard and Penny reconsider their married romantic relationship. *Taping date: December 13, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on January 19, 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia * After ten years together, Leonard and Penny get their own Relationship Agreement authored by document expert Sheldon. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. 2016Ends.png|Last cast call for 2016! Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2017 Episodes Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:2017 Category:January Episodes Category:Winter Episodes Category:Winter Category:Shamy Category:Shamy Together Category:Sheldon-Amy Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Baby Category:Howardette Married Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Penny's Apartment Category:The Apartment Building Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:January Category:January 2017 Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Wolowitz family Category:Relationship Agreement